Friend VS Bestfriend
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: Perbedaan antara Teman dan Sahabat versi KHR, Author dapat ide setelah membaca buku Humor dan buku berjudul Cinta Brontosaurus karya Raditya Dika. WARNING : Straight Pairing, sedikit GenBen, No Yaoi, dan GAJENES OVERLOAD. Katekyo Hitman Reborn copyright Akira Amano. No Flame please!


**Friend VS Bestfriend By NekoMyaw-Chan  
**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn By Akira Amano**

* * *

**~ 1 ~**

(_Friend _: Akan duduk di sebelahmu saat kamu habis putus dengan kekasihmu dan menghiburmu)

Kyoko duduk di tempat duduknya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, rasanya ia ingin sekali menangis sekencang-kencangnya tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena takut di katai orang galau tingkat akut + lebay.

Kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya demi perempuan lain yang katanya lebih cantik dari pada dirinya, _jleb _sakit dah tuh hati.

Hana yang kebetulan melihat temannya yang tengah di landa perasaan galau duduk di sebelahnya "Yang sabar, masih banyak laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari pada dirinya" Ia menepuk pelan punggung Kyoko.

Kyoko hanya tersenyum miris, tetapi tetap berterimakasih kepada temannya yang mau mencoba menghiburnya.

(_Bestfriend _: akan mendatangi mantan kekasihmu dan...)

Pada waktu yang sama Chrome mengintip dari balik pintu masuk kelas dengan tatapan sedih, ia berjalan menelusiri lorong Namimori _Gakuen _dengan sebuah _trident _perlahan-lahan muncul di tangannya.

Ia berpapasan dengan Mochida, mantan kekasihnya Kyoko, yang sedang berjalan sendrian sambil menggumamkan sebuah lagu.

Saat mereka berpapasan Chrome berbisik pelan "besok" dan berlalu sedangkan Mochida hanya menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung sambil memandang Chrome yang berlalu seperti tidak ada apa-apa.

Keesokan harinya Mochida tidak masuk sekolah dan di temukan di kamarnya dalam keadaan mulut berbusa, katanya sih ia berhalusinasi di kejar banci dan hampir di perkaos oleh sang banci yang entah muncul dari mana..

Sebuah bunga teratai bisa di terlihat di saku baju miliknya.

Kyoko yang mendengar berita tersebut hanya diam, rasanya perasaannya lega seketika.

"Munkin itu karma" Kyoko nergumam pelan, Chrome yang mendengarnya hanya membalik badan dan tertawa pelan

"Kufufufufufufufu" PERHATIAN! Ini Chrome yang ketawa! Bukan Mukuro!

* * *

**~2~**

(_Friend _: akan menjauhi dirimu bila teman sekelasmu yang lain menjauhi dirimu)

Tsuna duduk sendirian di mejanya sambil menghela nafas, temannya yang tadinya terlihat benar-benar baik dengannya sekarang mulai mengej-ejek dirinya bersamaan dengan murid yang lainnya.

Murid tersebut sebenarnya adalah anak pindahan, namanya Katsuya.

Tadinya saat ia masih baru di sini ia selalu di kerjai dan di kucilkan, Tsuna yang kasihan membantunya dan menjadi temannya.

Tadinya semua berjalan baik-baik saja tetapi semua berubah saat negara api menyerang (Author : *_Deathglare _Narator*) maaf saya ralat, semuanya berubah ketika Katsuya mulai di dekati oleh teman-temannya yang tadinya mengucilkan dirinya.

Akibatnya Katsuya jadi ikut-ikutan mengerjai Tsuna, sedangkan orang yang di kerjai hanya menghela nafas sedih.

Kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa punya teman yang baik ya?

(_Bestfriend _: akan menendang jauh-jauh orang-orang yang menjauhi dirimu, cuih! Najong dah ikutan mereka)

"WOII! BERANI-BERANINYA KAMU MENGHIANATI _JYUUDAIME_!" di waktu yang sama setelah Tsuna menghela nafas, Gokudera mengamuk.

Tsuna terkejut dan menoleh ke arah sahabat sekaligus _Storm Guardian _miliknya yang menghentak-hentakan kakinya dan menunjuk dengan kasar murid-murid yang tadi sedang mengatai Tsuna.

"AKANKU LEDAKKAN KALIAN!" Gokudera melempar dinamitnya yang sudah ia nyalakan ke arah kerubunan murid kurang ajar yang telah mengatai _Jyuudaime_ terhormatnya.

*sfx : BOOM!* dan gerombolan murid itu langsung gosong seperti ikan yang di masak oleh chef Farah Q*een... ralat : dia mah kalau masak enak terus, di masak oleh Author saja deh (Author : OKE! GUE EMANG ENGGAK BISA MASAK!).

"HIEE! Gokudera-kun! Kamu tidak perlu sekajam itu" Tsuna langsung panik.

"Biarkan saja! Mereka dari tadi mengejekmu _Juudaime_! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya!" Tsuna tersenyum, ia benar-benar bahagia memiliki sahabat yang mau tetap bersamanya walaupun yang lain memusuhi dirinya, tetapi tidak sampai segini juga lah.

"kalian, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tsuna membatu "kalian ternyata berkerumun, _kamikorosu_!" orang yang paling ia takuti ternyata muncul, Kyouya Hibari.

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna menarik tangan Gokudera keluar dari kelas agar tidak di hajar oleh _cloud guardian_nya.

* * *

**~3~**

(_Friend _: akan membantumu mendapatkan pangeran impianmu)

Jangtungnya bedegup dengan kencang di saat ia melihatnya.

Tsuna memainkan ujung kain roknya, ia tengah bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk sebuah kelas.

Di dalam ruangn tersebut seorang laki-laki berambut hitam tengah mengerjakan tugasnya sambil mendengarkan musik dari MP3 Playernya, sesekali ia menggumamkan lirik lagunya.

Tsuna menyukai laki-laki tersebut, namanya Tatsuma.

Ia adalah kakak kelasnya yang berberapa hari yang lalu menolongnya saat ia lupa membawa dompetnya ketika belanja di supermarket.

Tsuna mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop yang berisi uang, ia berniat untuk menggantinya.

Hana yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Tsuna sedang melakuakn hal tidak jelas (baginya) berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pelan pundak Tsuna.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Tsuna menutup mulutnya agar tidak menghasilkan suara tridak jelas (kata Reborn) saat ia sedang kaget atau takut, Reader pasti tahu lah suaranya kayak bagaimana tapi kalau tidak tahu suaranya itu kayak 'Hieeee~'.

Hana mengintip dari celah pintu ruangan di belakang Tsuna, setelah melihat isi dalamnya Hana tersenyum jahil.

"Kamu menyukainya?" Tsuna hanya diam tetapi wajahnya memerah "Amplop itu berisi surat cinta?" Tsuna menggeleng pelan "Surat perminta maafan?" gelengan "Uang?" anggukan.

"Untuk apa? Kamu mau menyogoknya? Atau kamu ada hutang dengannya?" Gelengan dan lalu anggukan.

"Ia membantuku saat aku lupa membawa dompet ketika aku belanja di supermarket" Cinta pada pandangan pertama huh?

"Kalau begitu ini kesempatan baik untukmu! Masuk dan berikanlah uangnya kepadanya" Hana mendorong masuk Tsuna ke dalam ruangan di belakangnya.

Tatsuma yang merasakan ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan tempat ia berada menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, takutnya yang masuk adalah ketua OSIS yang paling di takuti yang bernama Kyouya Hibari.

Ternyata hanya adik kelasnya, kok ia merasa ia kenal dengan perempuan di depannya ya?

"A-anou—"

"Ah, kamu perempuan yang ada di supermarket kemarinkan?"

Wajah Tsuna memerah "I-iya, a-aku mau berterimakasih sekalian mengembalikan uang yang ku pinjam kemarin" Tsuna menyerahkan amplop tersebut dengan wajah semerah tomat dan gemetaran.

"eh? Ah-terimakasih" saat ia sudah memegang amplop tersebut Tsuna langsung berlari keluar kelas secepat munkin.

Hana menahan tangan Tsuna saat ia sudah ada di depan pintu dan menutup pintu masuk ruangan tadi.

"Haaah! Dasar! Kamu menghilangkan kesempatanmu untuk ngobrol tau!" Hana menghela nafas, temannya yang satu ini memang sangat pemalu.

"se-setidaknya aku berhasil mengembalikan uangnya" Tsuna tersenyum bahagia.

Hana menghela nafas, temannya yang satu ini cukup simpel dan bisa senang dengan hal kecil "Aku akan menjadi cupid cintamu! Tenang saja! Kamu pasti akan bisa mendapatkannya!" Hana terlihat serius, Tsuna _sweatdrop._

"tenang saja! Aku akan membantu! Karena itulah gunanya **TEMAN**" Tsuna tersenyum lagi, kali ini senyum yang agak di paksakan karena ia memiliki _bad feeling _tentang hal yang baru di katakan Hana tadi.

(_Bestfriend _: Akan menculik pangeran impianmu dan membawanya kepadamu, tetapi kalau dia yang suka sama kamu dan dia laki-laki yang em... (kalau kata Ryohei sih) EXTREAM? Siapa dong yang di culik?)

Ternyata ada seseorang yang tidak di undang maupun di panggil (tetapi buka jelangkung) yang mendengar pembicaraan antara Hana dan Tsuna.

Aura membunuh berwana ungu tua keluar dari sekelilingnya, perempatan muncul di dahinya, tonfa kesayangannya di genggam erat oleh tangannya, Kyouya Hibari sedang marah besar dan itu pertanda bahwa akan ada—ralat : pasti ada yang akan masuk rumah sakit.

Herbifora **kesayangannya** menyukai seseorang yang bukan dirinya, herbifora **miliknya** (s_elfporclaimed_) ingin memberikan dirinya ke orang lain selain dirinya, herbifora yang berstatus **kepunyaannya **mau mengubah statusnya menjadi milik orang lain, intinya Hibari adalah tipe cowok _posesif _di campur _obsesif _plus _yandere_, tipe cowok kesukaan Author karena Author adalah seorang _masochist _((Author : FITNAAAAAAH!)).

Setelah berbicara Tsuna melambaikan tangannya sebagai tanda perbisahan sementara dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hana, ke arah di mana Hibari sedang _henshin _menjadi _yandere _(?).

Tiba-tiba _Vongola Intitusion _milik Tsuna mengatakan agar dirinya menjauh dari tempat itu sekarang juga bila masih sayang nyawa dan keperawanan, hah? Tsuna tidak mengerti apa arti dari yang terakhir itu, keperawanan? Sepertinya institusinya sedikit meleset kali ini... menurutnya sih.

Tsuna berhenti berjalan, saat ia mengalihkan padangannya ke sebelah kanannya ia hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Hi-Hieeee~" bodohnya dirinya karena membuat suara yang membuat Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya, matilah dia! Mana Hibari lagi dalam keadaan _sober _seperti kehabisan _sopor slime_ ((Gamzee : AuThOr LaGi NgEfAnS SaMa SaYa, SaYa AdAlAh PrOpErTi MiLiK Andrew Hussie :o) )).

Tsuna sudah siap mengambil seribu langkah alias kabur dari sahabat (ya, dia menganggap Hibari sebagai sahabat walaupun sebenarnya ia takut kebada _senpai_nya yang satu ini), tetapi sudah keburu di tahan sama Hibari.

"Mau ke mana kamu herbifora? Ikut aku SEKARANG" Hibari menekankan kata-kata 'sekarang' dan menarik Tsuna ke arah... kok kayaknya itu mengarah ke ruanganya deh?

"Heeee? A-aku salah apa?" Kamu hidup juga udah salah... BERCANDA! Tolong jauhkan pisau itu dari leherku Author!

Hibari tiba-tiba menggendong Tsuna ala sekarung kentang yang biasa di bawa sama abang-abang tukang jualan sayur di pasar, anda mengerti? Cara mas-mas atau abang-abang tukang pikul yang suka bawa karung? Atau munkin kuli juga bisa.

Saat sudah sampai di ruangannya, Hibari mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut dan menjatuhkan Tsuna ke sofa yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Hiee~ a-apa salahkuuu~" Hibari menghiraukan protes dari Tsuna dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menutup serta menguncinya.

Setelah berhasil mengunci jendela yang tadiinya terbuka ia berjalan ke arah sofa tempat di mana Tsuna sedang duduk, Tsuna terlihat seperti seekor bayi ikan tuna yang sedang berhadapan dengan ikan hiu.

"A-aku salah apa _senpai_? Aku tidak berkerumun maupun berbuat ulah, aku berani bersumpah bahwa Rebornlah yang selalu membuatku seperti ini" Tsuna memainkan rok sekolahnya dengan perasaan takut bercampur malu, kepalanya ia tundukkan karena takut bertemu mata dengan _cloud guardian_nya.

Hibari mengangkat kepala Tsuna agar ia bisa bertemu mata dengannya, mata milik Tsuna memancarkan rasa ketakutan, sangat berlawanan saat ia dalam HDMW mode.

Tsuna ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi sudah duluan di bungkam oleh Hibari dengan menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, Tsuna hanya bisa membatu.

"MNF~" Tsuna mendorong tubuh Hibari dengan sekuat tenaganya, tetapi apa daya? Hibari jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.

Hibari menjilat bagian bibir bagian bawah Tsuna agar Tsuna membuka mulutnya, Tsuna hanya bisa pasarah walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit menikmatinya.

Setelah 1 menit akhirnya Hibari melepaskan ciumannya, mereka berdua mencoba menghirup oxigen sebanyak-banyaknya, wajah Tsuna sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Hibari tersenyum puas dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna, Tsuna hanya bisa terdiam karena malu di campur bingung.

Hibari langsung tiduran dengan paha Tsuna sebagai bantalnya, Tsuna sedikit bergerak karena kaget.

"_Se-senpai?_"

"Mulai sekarang kamu adalah milikku, jangan pernah dekati herbifora tadi dan jangan berani untuk mencari 'pemilik' yang lain, kamu hanya boleh melayaniku"

Tsuna hanya diam, wajahnya masih memerah tetapi sekarang bukan takut dan malu yang ia rasakan, melainkan malu dan gugup.

Ternyata _Cloud Guardian_nya ada perasaan terhadapnya.

Tsuna memperhatikan wajah Hibari yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih ganteng dari sebelumnya, inikah akibat dari cinta? Ah lebay ((Author : hahhaha, saya juga menjauh dari kata-kata itu)).

Tsuna tersenyum dan menggerakkan tangannya ke atas kepala Hibari dan mulai membelainya dengan lembut, tetapi berhenti dan malah berubah menjadi pose ala orang kaget karena tiba-tiba saja tangannya Hibari melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke perut Tsuna.

Tsuna sudah hampir pingsan karena menahan malu di tambah _senpai_nya yang menginfasi _personal space_nya, sedangkan Hibari malah keenakan dan tertidur lelap di pangkuan Tsuna.

Tsuna tersenyum bahagia, setidaknya _cloud guardian_nya bisa di percaya dan tidak munkin menduakan ataupun menghianatinya.

Tetapi Tsuna masih penasaran dengan institusinya yang mengatakan untuk menjauh dari Hibari bila masih sayang keperawanan, itu maksudnya apa ya?

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Hibari menarik seragam Tsuna yang tadinya di masukkan ke dalam rok dan saat bajunya sudah keluar tangannya menyeludup masuk hingga Tsuna bisa merasakan tangan Hibari bermain dengan pakaian dalamnya.

Bulu kuduk Tsuna langsung berdiri semua, tidak munkinkan? Ayolah, _cloud guardian_nya tidak munkin—pengait pakaian dalam (atau kalau mau frontalnya : Bra) Tsuna terlepas.

Satu kata yang tiba-tiba saja terpikir oleh Tsuna, KABUR!

Setelah kejadian tadi (di skip karena rate M) terjadi saat Tsuna bangun ia sudah berada di apartemen dengan sang pemiliknya tertidur pulas sambil memeluknya.

Pakaiannya juga sudah di ganti menjadi kaos berwarna putih yang kebesaran (menurutnya adalah milik Hibari) dan tidak menggunakan celana ataupun roknya, sedangkan Hibari hanya menggunakan celana baju tidurnya.

Tsuna melirik jam yang terletak di meja di sebelah tempat tidur, jam menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari.

Tsuna masih terlalu mengantuk dan tidak berani membangunkan pria di sebelahnya jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

* * *

Sa-chan (Author) : ... yang terakhir rada aneh

Na-Chan (Narator) : yah, kamu bukan fujo jadi mau di bagaimanakan lagi?

Sa-chan : yah sudah deh, Reader saya mohon reviewnya ya~ di mohon jangan _Flame _ya~?


End file.
